Dragonball AR
by VegitoSSJ3
Summary: What if Cooler had not let Goku go? This is the story of that forgotten universe, and a lost prince changing his destiny.    Reviews much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue to Battle.

Deep space. A tiny flicker of light represented the sun of Planet Vegeta, a gigantic, majestic ball of rock, shimmering in the reflection of its sun, dominating the solar system, befitting the race that called Vegeta their home. High above the planet surface, a monumental standoff was taking place. A gruff scarred Saiyan bellowed at the lizard-like tyrant sitting calmly outside his ship.  
"You hear me, Frieza? We're free! We don't work for you anymore!"  
Frieza seemed to stare at Bardock, calculating and cold. Then he raised a single finger and gathered energy into a massive crackling red ball of death. Bardock smirked.  
"That's it. Now we're talkin'." He growled.  
"Haaaaaa!" he screamed, then threw his final attack at the slimy tyrant.  
"HAVE IT!" Frieza merely started laughing, as Bardock's blast was absorbed into the death ball. His fate suddenly upon him, Bardock screamed as the ball surged toward him and engulfed his scarred body.

Miles away, a second ship floated. A French accented, posh warrior pushed a button. He looked to his men.  
"There. One of the ships is escaping!"  
A cold, smooth voice rang out from behind them.  
"Destroy it. Frieza should be grateful I'm cleaning up his mess. Look at him cackling. What a fool!"  
"Yes sir."

The dying man caught in the death ball caught sight of an explosion near Cooler's ship.  
"NOOOO! KAKAROT! YOU WERE...SUPPOSED...TO..."

And so in a blinding flash of light, Kakarot, son of Bardock passed on to the next world. Having grown up to be the hero of the universe in one world, he meets an inonigmous end.

A few days earlier...A snot nosed brat marched down the royal hall.  
"Father, this is lame! Why must I, the prince, go to some backwater mud ball?" he complained.  
The tall gruff king rumbled, "It's for your own good, son." The young prince grudgingly stepped into the pod.  
"I must keep you out of Frieza's hands. You must train hard and return to defeat Frieza. I have faith in you, my son..."  
King Vegeta watched his son blast off into the deep unknown. A weasel-like Saiyan shuffled behind him.  
"My lord, I beg you. Please reconsider and spare Broly."  
"I don't have to listen to your lies, Paragus! He is dangerous and you are nothing but a low-class joke!"  
"N-no!"  
King Vegeta raised his hand and charged up a ki blast, firing it through Paragus' heart.  
"Hmm...good riddance. Nappa! Finish off that foolish woman and her unborn brat! Then I have a mission for you directly from Lord Frieza. He wants you to purge the Plant system with Raditz. I hear there is a strange tree growing there..."  
"Raditz...For the love of the legendary Saiyans..."  
"Just go, General Nappa."  
"Yes sir."  
Two more pods might have spotted a third drifting away, should they care to look for a lost prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The dying screams of the Saiyans had finally died down and Frieza and Cooler surveyed the damage. The younger brother smirked. He had completed the destruction of his most hated rivals. Indeed, it did make him reflect on the past. After all, it looked like he finished his father's task.  
"Lord Frieza. It seems three Saiyans survived. They were off world when the planet exploded."  
"I know, Zarbon. Please refrain from stating the obvious in my presence"  
"Uh...yes lord Frieza. The Saiyans have arrived."  
Three grizzled muscle heads approached Frieza's chair. One had long hair and brown armour; another was bald and seemed like the most powerful of the three. The third looked exactly like Raditz's dead brother.  
Raditz stepped forward.  
"My brother...he was-"  
"Raditz stop-"  
Frieza turned to face the angry Saiyan.  
"A single space pod tried to escape the planet just before...the meteorite struck. Cooler destroyed it easily. Poor Raditz. Did you really think he could escape me? Oh ho ho ho ho!"  
Raditz grit his teeth.  
"Tsk tsk must control that temper, monkey. You could burst a vein! Oh ho ho! I crack myself up. Now all three of you, get out of my sight!"

Earth. A peaceful planet. Lush and full of warmth and a prosperous population. They could not have known what was in store.

Vegeta's pod must have seemed like a meteor to these simple naive humans. It crashed through several trees, destroying all in its path, as it burnt upon entry, before coming to a complete stop just at the foot of Mt Paozu. A lonely old man heard a tremendous crash when he was fishing at the river and went to investigate. Gohan reached the scene and found a destroyed ship, empty of any pilot or life. A twig snapped behind him.  
"Old man...where the hell am I?"

Vegeta looked upon the large form of an old master in an orange gi. His moustache twitched as the old man looked back at Vegeta's childlike yet muscular and arrogant demeanour.  
"Hello there, boy. I'm Gohan. You're not from around here are you? I would be glad to show you around."  
Vegeta scoffed.  
"I don't need help old man. I need to repair my pod and return to my homeworld." Gohan looked confused.  
"An alien then? Interesting. What do you call yourself?"  
Vegeta puffed up his chest with pride.  
"The prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta! Hahaha!"  
"Hm well prince Vegeta. We have a king on this world too. He goes by the name of Ox King. We trained under Master Roshi together."  
"You have warriors on this planet? Hold on..."  
Vegeta stepped back and searched his pod. He returned with a tiny green device, shattered in two.  
"Broken. Piece of junk." he snarled. "Alright old man let's see what you got. Fight me!"  
"Ok kid."  
Gohan shot forward, but Vegeta was faster. He caught Gohan's punch then threw up his knee. Gohan barely dodged it then caught a jab to the nose.  
"Hmph. You fragile weakling."  
"Hehe you could do with some humility. I could help you there."  
"Didn't you understand? I need no help!"  
"With your ...ship destroyed, you could be stuck here a very long time."  
Vegeta answered with another punch, pushing Gohan into a tree. Gohan growled, and then slapped his hands together, chanting.  
"KA...ME..."  
Vegeta gasped. 'He's concentrating his battle power into one spot..what skill!'  
"HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Gohan's wave shot forward like a rocket, burning all in its path. Vegeta powered up and prepared for the hit.  
"Let's go old man! HAAAAAA!"  
He clenched his fist then punched the Kamehameha, sending it into space. Gohan breathed hard, recovering from the energy drop.  
"I haven't done that in years...you have great power, kid."  
"Hmph save your ass kissing. I'm starving. By the way, how did you do that?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta and Gohan returned to the house. An orange orb glowed suddenly. Vegeta eyed it.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. i found it when i was fishing years ago. My most prized possession."  
"I see."  
"Will you return for training?"  
"Yes, I think I will. First, I must learn more about this strange planet if I am going to be stuck here. Then find someone who can fix my damn ship."  
"I'm sure someone in the city may be able to help."  
Vegeta nodded, then set off for the cities, while chewing on an apple from one of the trees. He decided to try out the wave he saw the old man do. Indeed he saw his father do it effortlessly, and he could produce small bursts, but such power from a supposedly backwater plebeian race...  
"Ka.." he chanted, remembering the phrase Gohan used.  
"Me...Ha...Me..."  
he positioned his hands in the same way and felt his power gathering into that spot.  
"HAAAA!" he screamed, and he felt his power leave him, leaving him completely drained. he breathed heavily, gasping for breath.  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...huh?"  
Most of the forest in the area was wiped out.

Meanwhile in space, the three survivors of Planet Vegeta charged up a blast and incinerated another helpless plebeian alien race. Turles stepped forward.  
"Grrr...How long must we do Frieza's dirty work? We are warriors not murderers."  
Raditz snorted.  
"C'mon bro, enjoy it for once. That reminds me, since you got that tree; will you really need our training to get stronger?"  
"Raditz my friend, I'm biding my time. The tree of might will be my ticket to the real goal."  
Nappa turned to face him. "You mean the legend? Surely a low class dog wouldn't ever become a Super Saiyan. If prince Vegeta were alive..."  
"He abandoned us! It's time we forgot about rank, nappa. We are the last of a proud warrior race. If Bardock could become as strong as the king, so can I."  
"Frieza won't like it if you shot your mouth off about that, so keep it to yourself."  
Raditz shot another beam into the Arlian buildings.  
"Killing the weak grows tiresome...maybe if my brother was alive, he would help me control Turles...Nappa! Pack it up! Let's finish this purge then get back to the ship."

Back on earth, Vegeta grumbled. When was he ever gonna find this blasted "south city". Would he have to kill more humans till one decided to tell him where this nerd science guy was?  
"Damn it..."  
"Hard day?"  
That voice...it sounds like a female. A young blue haired gorgeous female...wait what? Snap out of it, prince.  
"I'm Bulma." the human female quipped.  
"Prince Vegeta."  
Bulma held out her hand. Vegeta stared at it dumbly.  
"uh you're supposed to shake it, cutie."  
"What? How dare you call the prince of a warrior race cute!"  
"Haha you're funny. Shake my hand."  
Vegeta hesitantly grabbed her hand. it felt soft and warm, yet fragile. This would take some getting used to. Maybe he wouldn't kill this one if she told him where that science guy was.  
"I'm looking for an engineer capable of fixing Saiyan spacecraft."  
"I dunno what a Saiyan is but my dad's good at building stuff like that. He owns Capsule Corporation. I'm his daughter"  
She seemed to have a lot of pride in that statement. Interesting. Maybe he could take her hostage and make her father fix his ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta bided his time until Dr Brief finally reappeared out of his lab.

"Oh, who is this, Bulma, your boyfriend?"

"NO! He's not from...around here... and he needs your help to fix his ship."

"Well let me take a look at it and I could try..."

Vegeta spoke up.

"It's far away, at the base of a mountain I left there with some old codger named Gohan"

If Dr Briefs didn't like Vegeta's arrogant tone and mistrustful shifty look, he didn't show it.

"Gohan eh? The famous pupil of the great Master Roshi?

"There they go again talking about this Roshi weakling...I'm sure if my scouter still worked, this Gohan would be around 100 battle power. Hmph."  
Dr Briefs smiled and turned to Bulma, talking quietly in the next room while Vegeta grumbled about being stuck with weaklings.

"If you could convince him to take me to his ship I could help him."

"I don't know Dad. He has this...feeling about him. Like he would just kill us if we agreed to help him leave. He was unimpressed with Roshi and even thought him a weakling. This guy could be some super powered alien who could blow Earth up with a finger. We should bide our time. Say we can't help him out."

Briefs left his daughter and looked at Vegeta.

"I'm sorry my boy but if what my daughter says is true, you presumably came from beyond the stars. And Earth technology just isn't capable of understanding, let alone fixing something so advanced."

"Bah. Baka weaklings from the damn dark ages! Fine! I'll just have to stay here till my friends come to find me. They should be here soon...if Frieza doesn't find me first..."

For the first time since Vegeta had arrived on Earth, he looked fearful and worried.

Bulma looked confused.

"Frieza? There's someone out there even stronger than you?"

"A thousand times stronger from what Father told me... I don't have a chance against him unless I train. "

"Well since you don't have a place to stay..."

"I'll find a place. We Saiyans learn to adapt quickly. Besides I need Roshi to teach me that Kamehameha technique..."

"Fair enough, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta strutted out of Capsule Corporation, hoping to at least learn to fly before the year was out. Damn my weakness, he thought. Bulma fumed at his arrogance, but decided he was indeed a cute little boy. He would definitely grow up to be a great warrior, whether he was here to destroy the planet or not. Vegeta walked out into the street where there was a supposed great teen martial artist by the name of Hercule Satan. Heh, the "Protégé of King Chappa" indeed. Time to show these bakas their place.

Mr Satan was still boasting.

"Challenge me for a thousand zeni prize! Bring it on!"

Vegeta stepped up.

"Hey small fry, you look like you work out –"

An understatement, you baka, thought Vegeta.

"-But you're no match for the great Hercule Satan, top student of Master Chappa's dojo –"

He was cut off by Vegeta charging his ki which threw Hercule into the nearby wall, unconscious.

"Incredible."

"The kid didn't even touch him."

Ignoring the crowd, Satan got back up, clutching his head.

"You cheated! How dare you use cheap tricks on me!"

"No trick, you insolent buffoon. I just used my power to blast you back. Even an amateur weakling like you knows about ki...right?"

Judging by Satan's face, Vegeta guessed not.

"Well? Where's my money?"

"Meet me at the Budokai Tenkaichi in a few years when you're all grown up, kid and we'll have a rematch. You better not use any of your cheap tricks, and you'll get your money if you beat me."

"Fine, just get out of my face, loser."

"WHAT-"

Vegeta didn't hear Satan's ranting as he had started running down the street into the mountains to find Roshi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Master Roshi was a tired old hermit living with his turtle on a far and about island in the middle of nowhere.

Just great, thought Vegeta. The young Saiyan had been swimming for hours.

"Hello! Old man! Come out here at once!"

A gravelly yet wise voice echoed from the pink coated house.

"Learn some respect, youngin'! I happen to be the greatest martial arts ma-"

"Yeah yeah I know. I've come for training in the technique of...Kamehameha."

Roshi peered out of the window, shocked.

"It took me 50 years to invent that. How do you know of it?"

"Gohan. I met him a few days ago. He claims he was a pupil of yours."

"Ah yes Gohan. A fine student he was indeed. Well then let's see what you're made of, kid."

Vegeta charged a small burst of Ki and blew up Kame house in a tremendous explosion.

"Did I pass?", smirked Vegeta.

"Hm..." grumbled Roshi. "Maybe you have the power but you lack discipline and respect. You need both to be a great warrior. "

"I must become a great warrior, I know. I need to become strong in order to defeat a galactic tyrant and save my race."

"What race be that?

"The Saiyans."

"Never heard of them but they sound powerful, like you. Very well. I'll train you. Usually I would teach you the basics, but it seems you're competent enough if you were able to defeat Gohan."

"It was nothing."

"Indeed."

A few days later, Vegeta was ready to try the Kamehameha.

Roshi advised, "Don't put too much power into it. You could destroy the entire planet if you're not careful."

"Heh. Watch this."

Vegeta changed position to fire the wave from the left.

"What's he doing?"

"Super..." Vegeta chanted.

Roshi gasped in shock.

"No...Wait-"

"Ka...me..."

Roshi backed away as a swirling ball of ki concentrated in Vegeta's hands.

"Ha me! ..."

Vegeta grunted, then released the wave directly into space.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Roshi stepped back. "Incredible...and he's only a kid...these Saiyans are really something."

Vegeta appeared really tired.

"Damn it...maybe i overdid it a little."

"Don't worry. That was amazing. It took me 50 years to reach the full power Kamehameha, yet you finished your training in two days. I think there's little more you can learn from me. Time to learn what you can in the rest of the planet. Might I suggest the sacred land of Korin?

"Just remember not to put so much power into your wave if you don't have to. That super Kamehameha would have obliterated this entire world."

"Uh...Thanks master."

Thanks? I never thought I'd hear that from that obstinate arrogant brat, thought Roshi.

Vegeta turned to the ocean and set off swimming again. Into the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta swam back to the mainland only to find a platoon of soldiers marching past, the letters RR embroidered on their uniforms.

These earthlings have a military then, thought Vegeta. He continued on when he spotted a dragonball in the brush. How strange.

"Oi!" shouted a squeaky voice. Vegeta turned to find some pathetic blue midget chasing after him.

"Give me that dragonball!"

Vegeta simply smirked.

"And why should I, pipsqueak?"

"Because I am going to rule the world with these!"

"Pff what could these things possibly do to do that?"

"The eternal dragon grants any wish!"

"Really? Well as interesting as that sounds, I've heard it all before. Rumour has it, these balls not only exist in 7's here, but on a distant planet called Namek. So if you'll excuse me, hand that over and we'll call it a day. I'm in no mood to kill such a weakling."

Pilaf looked like he had crapped his pants and started running away when the RR soldiers parked up in front of him.

"Brat! It is we who desire that dragonball! This dragon fella sounds interesting...General Red will be pleased!"

"Back off if you value your lives. This dragonball is mine" snarled Vegeta. "And think twice before calling me a-"

"BRAT! DO IT NOW!"

Vegeta growled and started powering up.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The RRA jeep was blasted back by Vegeta's mere aura and the soldiers screamed and started shooting at him. The bullets just bounced off Vegeta's abs. The chibi warrior surged forward and sent the soldiers flying miles away with a few flicks of his finger. He stepped back only to feel something charred. It seems that blue midget got killed by his mere power level. Vegeta cackled and moved on. What a pathetic planet. And yet his battle power grew every day. But to be ready for Frieza he would need to wait for his comrades to pick him up. Vegeta continued on, deciding he would find the rest of these dragonballs, if only to prevent those unworthy RRA scum from getting them. But how to track them? Earth was quite large and populous. Impossible without some sort of tracking device. Maybe that doctor would know something about this.

A day later, Vegeta reappeared at the city. It took half as long now that Vegeta had gotten stronger and knew where to go.

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted when he arrived at Capsule Corp.

"Who's there?"

"Prince Vegeta. I require a device."

"What kind-"

"I need to be able to track dragonballs."

"Hmm...Well show me the one you have there and we can figure something out..."

Briefs returned a while later from his lab.

"Yes Vegeta I am able to make something to track these balls. They seem to have a specific energy signature, so I could construct some sort of Radar to find any others of the similar signature pattern. It's a good thing too because from what you've told me, if something like this got in the wrong hands..."

"My point exactly. I gotta stop those RRA goons from stealing these things." Vegeta growled.

"RRA did you say?" Briefs backed away in fear. "Best not to anger an entire army...you're just a-"

"Say one more word and I'll blast you. I am no mere weakling human child. I am a super elite Saiyan warrior."

"Indeed...well here is your dragon radar. Good luck!"

Vegeta smirked. "Say hi to your daughter for me. I'll be back."

In an instant he was gone. Vegeta started to remember something Roshi said.

"Don't rely on your eyes to find your opponent. They can deceive you. Use your feelings. Tiny vibrations in the air."

Tiny vibrations? Bah. Easier said than done. Then again...Vegeta could sense a large group...that way. Could be that army.


	7. Chapter 7

Far away, the army Vegeta was tracking indeed was looking for the dragonballs. Commander Red snarled into his cigar. He was a very short, stocky man with blazing hair. Despite his stature he demanded respect from his army.

"Mr Black, we are falling behind schedule. Pick up the pace!"

A lanky dark soldier stepped out of the shadows.

"Sir we are doing all we can to find these rumoured mystical balls if they exist. They won't stay hidden for long." If Red weren't blinded by his ego, he would have noticed the air of mutiny in Black's voice. Mystical balls? Rumour had it, one wish would be granted by some magical dragon that came out of the balls. Why were they wasting time with fairytales? In any case, Red snorted and waved him off.

"They better not. I will be wanting my wish soon enough."

One of the RRA generals stalked in. Colonel Silver, Red noticed.

"Commander, one of my fringe platoons was attacked by a young boy. He destroyed the entire thing with one blast. If i didn't see it with my own eyes i wouldn't have believed it possible." Silver was not afraid though. He was regional RRA boxing champion three years running. He promised to pummel this kid.

Red's features contorted in anger as he continued to stroke the tabby cat on his lap.

"Find the kid. Kill him. No one takes us on and lives."  
Silver saluted the commander and left, barking orders left and right. Black narrowed his shadowy eyes. A child challenging an entire army? This was unheard of. And if the story was true, it was not a child to be underestimated.

"Commander if I may.."

"No! If you want to be useful, get me some more coffee."

Black knew better than to snap a retort to this, and left the room. Red snorted. That was the problem with cronies. Sooner or later they think they can run things better than you.

In space, no one could hear an Arlian princess scream in agony as a red ki blast ripped through her chest from behind. A cold high laugh rang out from a long haired gruff low class Saiyan. Behind him a spiky haired, tanned soldier cursed under his breath.

"Raditz our orders are to subjugate, not destroy."

"What's the difference, brother?"

Turles growled.

"Your brother is dead. I'm far above you, low class scum. You can't even train your tail like Nappa and me."

"Ain't my place is it? I'm not happy with our lot. None of us are. Ever since Prince Vegeta's disappearance, Frieza treated us worse than the dung on his lizard feet."

Raditz spat into the charred body of the fallen Arlian soldier he was crushing with his bare hands.

Turles shot a weak ki blast at his friend's back.

"Such talk is dangerous. But don't worry, my plan is in action. A few more years and the seeds of the Tree of Might will be found."

Raditz scowled, questioning Turles' true intentions.

"But the prince...our priority is just to survive under Frieza's rule long enough to find our prince and bring him back. There's talk he could be somewhere in the north galaxy."

"Cooler's domain? Frieza hates his brother. Or so the gossip says. If Vegeta is there, we must get to him before Cooler does. But for now, we can't-"

"OI!" A rumbling voice screamed. Dodoria had been sent to keep the two Saiyans working and constantly reminded them of it.

"Pick up the pace! Or Lord Frieza will hear of it!"

"Dodoria, I assure you we understand."

Raditz snarled. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long for his revenge. But not even their Oozaru forms combined could defeat Frieza yet.

The stars seemed to light up the night on Earth. Vegeta closed his eyes, and drifted into dreams of returning to his people a savior and defeating Frieza. His tail twitched. Vegeta hadn't transformed since before he landed on Earth, but vaguely remembered the trick that low class warrior invented, by harnessing the blutz waves with his own ki. Tomorrow he would find those Dragonballs and wish for ultimate power. Immortality. Vegeta smirked evilly. That would do the trick against Frieza.

The next morning, Vegeta awoke with a starving belly and thirst. As he hunted deer for breakfast, he felt a tremor in his chest. Thoughts of his fellow Saiyans. Had Frieza already finished them off? Would they look for him or leave him stranded here? His pod seemed to be broken beyond repair. Grr... What had the fates done to him to deserve this?

Vegeta shook his head of thoughts and munched on fried rabbit. He had long learnt when being thrown in the fire of battle how to look after himself on distant desolate worlds. Remembered the savage lust of low class kid soldiers throwing themselves at him. The blood, sweat and satisfaction, coolly embracing as if a lover. A true Saiyan lived not for battle itself, but to test their limits, push themselves beyond and prove their worth and honour. As a prince, he sometimes longed to be among the lower classes as they took blows and scars for the sweet taste of victory.

The jet black haired fighter choked for a moment, while cutting the deer. He would not for now, eat the livestock with brains, however small they may be. He smirked at such thoughts, then picked up his armour, setting off to find those dragonballs. Eternal battle awaited. And he would be legendary!

Bulma stepped out of her front door, her greying haired father chasing after.

"Bulma I don't know what those Red Ribbon guys are capable of. I cannot bear the loss. You're just a kid."

"Daddy you can help. Veggie might need help."

Briefs chuckled at the nickname.

"No. He can take care of himself. He's not of Earth remember? A warrior prince."

Bulma was defeated. She sighed in frustration.

"I'm a child genius yet I can't do anything."

Briefs hugged her and brought her back inside Capsule Corp. Bulma longed to help her new friend. It wasn't often she made one, admittedly. Her brains seemed to make her an outcast from her classmates at West City Elementary College.

Frieza's eyes darkened. The prince remained not found. How dare King Vegeta conceal such a...promising pet from him. The Saiyans left were nothing, considered low class. No threat to him, but valuable soldiers. With each victory they grew stronger. They threw themselves at the frontlines like wild untamed animals, barely concealing their mutinous thoughts and battle lust. They could never possess the class and iron grip of the Ice Clan. They could not control the mob of rabble pirates who if left unchecked, could destroy worlds. And what good would that serve? The universe was Frieza –Sama's to profit from, and to rule. No one else could do it. Yes...only he. His birthright. His responsibility to bring order to a lawless universe. Only he could bring down those filthy peasants with a finger. Those Saiyans thought they were so mighty, but it was he who reduced them to a flicker, their ember in the universe gone out. And in the place of the so called ridiculous legendary Super Saiyan, the universe would tremble and speak of the legendary Frieza and how he became even greater than his brother Co- oh what now?

"Sir. The Arlians have fallen. Turles led the assault and did well."

"Thank you Dodoria. Get out. And send in the emissary of the Makyans. I have business to attend to."


End file.
